Fate Averruncus
|type of villain = Rival}} Tertium Averruncus, best known as Fate Averruncus, is a mysterious and extremely powerful child mage, who serves as the central antagonist of the manga, Negima! Magister Negi Magi. He was created by the ominous Mage of the Beginning as the second in command of the secret society Cosmo Entelecheia. During the course of the story, he becomes the foremost rival of the primary protagonist, Negi Springfield. Fate reappears in the sequel UQ Holder, serving as an anti-hero who is at odds with the titular organization gathering immortals, but still opposes his former master and her Apostles. Nature Fate looks like a ten-year-old albino boy with snow-white hair, ice-blue eyes, and pale skin, clad in a greyish-blue school uniform, but he is in fact a a construct, with a magical core instead of a heart and white fluid instead of blood. He was magically created from nothing and never ages, though he can use transformation magic to appear as a young adult. (He sometimes has silvery hair under this aspect.) Fate is the third unit of the Averruncus series, serving as the Life Maker's right-hands. Having the memories and experience of his late predecessors, he is as much a continuation of them as single unit. Personality Fate Averruncus appears to be calm and collected, but he is in fact cold, distant and imperturbable to the point of emotionlessness. Even when during his rare bouts of laughter, his eyes still express nothing. As such, he reasons with pure logic and has a hard time understanding people who follow their heart. He has a rather nihilistic view of the world, dismissing the magical beings of the Mundus Magicus as "illusions". He does not hold himself in higher regards, as he calls himself a "mere doll" devised to enact his master's plan. He values destiny (hence the name he chose) and he frequently states that "puppets" (including himself), cannot escape their fate, as opposed to "real people" who ought to live in peace. Fate has no qualms about getting rid of people dangerous (or unimportant) to him, turning people into stone forever, coercing people or taking hostages (though he does not enjoy it), and he fights without mercy; but he will never kill anyone when he can avoid it. He would take drastic measures if he feels that the end justifies it, and hardly understands objection to it due to his excessively pragmatic views, but he acts out of a strong sense of duty rather than malevolence. He is very devoted to his mission, which he describes as his reason to exist, and his ultimate motivation is to save the population of the Mundus Magicus (later of the Solar System) from total destruction. Fate lacks real emotions but not personality and tastes. He enjoys having a nice cup of coffee (he drinks about seven cups a day), relaxing in peaceful landscapes and more than everything, fighting with the few people able to match his immense power. He also prefers direct confrontation over coercion. He openly disdains incomplete and biased points of view and never hesitates to harshly point the contradiction in someone's reasoning. Though serious, driven, and quite rash, Fate is very polite, honest, scrupulous and considerate. He respects his opponents and recognizes all qualities to their rightful worth. He is also very generous and philanthropic, having provided orphans with shelter and education, and gentle towards his followers, taking responsibility for their failures and praising their efforts. His love for coffee is linked to his fond memories of the mind-reading girl who helped him in a time of need. If he first resents those who manage to strike him (or to best him in any way), he soon develops an interest, hoping they will grow strong enough to fight on par with him. He states that opposing Negi is his only enjoyment left, and in spite of his fierce dedication to his mission, the child-prodigy interests him even more than his own goals. Fate was described as way more human than his two predecessors. Indeed, given that his personality was not set, he is able to make his mind on his own and he is slowly learning to listen to himself and to develop emotions. After the conflict with Negi is solved, he learns to enjoy himself and sets out to discover the world, demonstrating a strong curiosity for anything he never experienced. However, he has yet to learn how to relax his efforts, pushing himself to the maximum no matter the task, even when others have trouble keeping up with his very high standards; and retains his no-nonsense, haughty disposition, much to his comrades' and students' dismay. Powers and Abilities Fate numbers among the series' most powerful characters. Without ever needing to train, he was made highly proficient in both Western Magic (chanting spells) and Eastern Magic (using paper talismans). He mostly uses spells chanted in Ancient Greek, more powerful than the common spells in Latin. Having seemingly trained very hard for decades, he has become even mightier in the sequel and can now fight evenly against foes he could not beat in the original. As the "Averruncus of Earth", he has perfect mastery of Rock Magic. His spells conjure up to hundreds of stone spears of variable shape and size, stone spears raining in succession, huge stone stalagmites and stone pillars from the ground for both offence and defence, tremendous barrages of Obsidian Stakes, and a wave of gigantic Obsidian Stakes, fired all at once or one after another, in front or from above. Worse, he can conjure up to thousands of flying Obsidian Blades, which he uses in many different attacks. He can send them all from all sides, make them appear all around his foes, make them spin around him like a buzz-saw in a continuous attack, and use them to slash everything way outside their reach, destroying everything in a defined area over hundreds of yards within seconds. Fate can control Earth without spells: conjuring sand from the ground into walls, beachcomber waves, or sandstorm blasts that blow armies away, conjuring and shaping earth to form shields around him, hurling rocks, causing ground-shattering tremors, increasing the ground pressure, or creating stone replicas of himself as decoys. The more Earth Spirits around, the more power he draws from them to increase his might. Fate's signature spells generate a cloud of petrifying smoke and a beam which destroys things and petrifies living beings in its wake, (which he can fire from one eye like a Basilisk). Finally, he can trap people into an almost inescapable sphere of rocks, fire huge waves of homing Petrification Darts, and even worse, cast a highly dangerous "Eternal Petrification" spell that can only be cancelled by top-tier healing magic. His mightiest spells are, by order of magnitude, "Stone Snakes", that conjures many Stone Spirits shaped like of tentacle-looking stone pillars that attack as if they were alive; "Stone Pillars of the Underworld", which makes many skyscraper-sized, black stone pillars appear in the sky and plummet towards the ground at very high speed, crushing anything in their path; and last but not least "Tearing Earth" a gigantic and absolutely devastating onslaught of magma conjured from molten earth. Fate can control Earth without spells: conjuring sand from the ground in defensive walls, beachcomber waves, or sandstorm blasts that blow armies away; conjuring and shaping earth in shields around him; hurling rocks; causing ground-shattering tremors and increasing the ground pressure; or creating stone replicas of himself as decoys. The more Earth Spirits around, the more power he draws from them to increase his might. Fate also uses the Water Element to create replicas of himself, serving in battle as decoys, and masters a very powerful yet seldom used lighting attack striking many targets at once. He uses Eastern Magic to create various demon-like monsters from paper talismans, or calls forth many hand-shaped water spirits. Moreover, he has incredible strength and skills with martial arts. (His technique looks like Chinese kempo.) He uses his magic like Ki to perform teleport-like dashes, and infuse his fists with magic to strengthen his blows and strike at distance. He sometimes wields an enormous stone sword (obsidian one in the anime) or two of his Obsidian Blades like sabres with extreme proficiency. He has exceptional perception, being able to notice the faintest changes or presences miles away. He can add barrier-breaking spells to his attacks to bypass his foe's defences. Finally, he is protected from all attacks and magic by a multi-layered, mandala-like barrier of magical pentagrams around him. One must bypass it, or take it down entirely to strike him before it reforms. Fate almost always uses Battle Magic, but he has also proven able to fly, walk on water, teleport through portals of water, teleport anyone and anything through large pentagram-portals, warp people away at close range, alter his appearance to look adult, cancel spells, devise his own spells, or create a field of Earth-Magic to capture people, which are described as very high-level magic. Finally, the first Averruncus invented a spell that copy someone with a bewitched bookmark, which he can then use to transform into the one he copied; perfectly imitating them both physically and psychically. Fate owns several powerful magic artifacts. His most powerful weapon is a staff called the "Code of the Life-Maker" or the "Staff of the Beginning and End", which enables him to warp reality: by vastly magnifying his own attacks, making attacks disappear, sending people into another dimension and summon them back under his control, transforming the scenery around him, and bending no less than time and space. He has access to many models of this staff. He and his highest ranking followers use the most powerful of them, and their demon-like summons use the most basic ones. However, it must be noted that he loses his staff after the Mundus Magicus Arc. Last but not least, Fate has extensive knowledge of magic, magical history and pretty much any subject. He has heard about anything and anyone that fits into these categories, and can recognize them at first glance. He also proves able to perform any action after a short analysis... and displays amazing singing talents. Trvia *Like his companions, his name is derived from numbers, and in this case from the latin word for "third", as he is the third generation Averruncus. Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Creation Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Rivals Category:Magic Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Nihilists Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Redeemed